Life with the Marauders
by ashleyabb
Summary: Lily Evans and her twin best friends Sara and Samanatha Nakamura come up with a plan to get what they want and will this plan succeed? RL/OC SB/OC LE/JP. Please no flames and I do not own any of the HP people just Sara and Sam and any those you don't know


Sixteen year old Sirius Black laughed as he walked with his friends James Potter and Remus Lupin. They were making their way to the Great Hall for the start of the term feast. They had just sat down when Lily Evans and her two best friends came in. Her two friends were twins yet they were complete opposites. Sara Nakamura is 5'6, has waist long curly jet black hair with bangs that went slightly into her bright green eyes, and she was timid. Samantha is 5'7, has shoulder length straight black hair, blue eyes and she was outgoing. The girls sat down next to them with Lily next to Peter who was beside Remus. Sara and Samantha both took a seat in front of Lily. Sara was sitting in between Samantha and Sirius Black who sat right next to James Potter who was glancing at Lily and then his plate.

"So, Lily, what did you do this summer?" Remus asked the red head. Sara and Samantha snorted.

"Yeah, Lils, tell him what you did," Samantha stated.

"Don't forget to tell about the beach," Sara added an identical smirk on her face as was her sister. The red head then grinned evilly at the two of them.

"Oh, and how certain people had fantasies, about two certain people," she stated innocently.

"I went to the beach with their parents. We met somebody we never suspected," Lily stated as the twins went silent.

"Who?" James asked looking at her interestedly and something Sara couldn't identified.

"Malfoy," the three answered.

"At a beach?!" Sirius, Remus, and James all asked. The three nodded just as McGonagall came in with the first years. Sara noticed her twin looking at Remus as he watched the sorting and then saw her best friend Lily looking at James who didn't even know it. She signed causing Samantha and Sirius Black to look at her. She waved at the boy and then looked at her sister. Soon the sorting was through and food appeared.

"Are you ok?" Samantha asked quietly to her twin.

"Yeah. Um, you remember those dreams we had?" she asked just as quietly.

"Yeah," she said nodding.

"Why don't we do something about it?" she asked.

"I'm listening," she stated.

"Lily, you in?" Sara asked and chuckled as the said girl jumped.

"In on what?" Sirius asked as the three boys looked at them.

"Nothing Black," Samantha said waving him off.

"What are you planning?" Lily asked curious.

"Remember what you wanted to do and I disagreed?" Sam asked smiling at the red head. She blushed and giggled.

"Take that as a yes," Sam said and grinned at her twin who shook her head.

"Now what do you have planned?" Lily asked as the four boys look on in confusion.

"Step one: Get ready," Sara stated taking out a book.

"Step one: completed correct?" Sam asked with a brow raised.

"Step two: Plan," Sara stated sending her a glare.

"Also done," Lily added.

"Step three: take action," Sara said.

"Step four: mission complete," Lily and Sam both stated as Sara rolled her eyes.

"Here is what I've done," she stated handing them the parchments that were stapled together.

"Bloody brilliant," Lily said gasping.

"Wait how did you know we would say yes?" Sam asked.

"Now that is something I refuse to tell," she answered a twinkle in her eyes.

"What did you do?!" Lily and Sam hissed.

"I did nothing. Well, except I observed Lils at the beach, you at the house, Potter during first to this train ride, Lupin during second year, Black during third, and the fact that I know you two inside and out," she said as she ate. She looked around at the shocked looks.

"What? Eat before someone steals your food," she said humming and started eating.

"Stalker more like," Lily mumbled.

"I resent that. Potter is the stalker. I'm the observer," Sara stated smirking at the said boy.

"True," Sam stated.

"So when is this all going to go down?" Lily asked.

"February fourteen," Sara said and smiled at the relieved looks on Lily's and Sam's faces.

"Good we have time," Lily said smiling at Sara who rolled her eyes.

**FEB 14**

The girls kept away from the boys planning and today was the day that all was going to happen. Sara came into the common room to see the four boys in front of the fire talking. She smirked and walked up to them causing the four to look at her confused. She ignored Peter and James who were in front of Sirius and Remus and she came up to Sirius who was looking really confused. She then stood on tip toes and kissed him on the lips. Not even a second passed before he was kissing her back with his arms around her waist. She pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Wow," he mumbled and she chuckled.

"Hey Twin," Sam greeted skipping into the common room.

"Hey how's Lily?" Sara asked looking at her sister not letting go of Sirius.

"She feels sick," she answered and skipped out.

"Spell to go up there is Potter stinks and as soon as you are up there the spell will changed," Sara stated and soon she heard James going up the stairs.

"Padfoot, we'll be at breakfast," Remus stated and he drug Peter out.

"Sara," Sirius started but Sara cut him off by kissing him.

"No, let me talk. I know you don't have a girlfriend for more then one month but I couldn't help what happened," She stated looking him in his grey eyes.

"What?" he asked. She smiled up at him.

"I fell for you, Sirius Black. In first year I thought you were just an arrogant person who love bulling the Slytherins. Then when Malfoy had me pinned up against the wall and you stopped him I began seeing you as a best friend I could ever had. Well, the best guy friend. Then we were growing up. Now we are in sixth year and I finally figured out that butterfly feeling I always get when I'm with you. And the fact that everybody I have gone out with doesn't compare to you. I know you don't feel like I do but I just wanted to tell you that I love you," she stated and as soon as she had finished with her speech she looked down at the floor.

"Sara," he called softly. She refused to look up expecting to see pity in his eyes.

"I know you don't go out with anybody like me and I'm only a timid, bookworm, friend. I don't even think you like me as a best friend," she said as she felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"Sara," he called again but this time he lifted her head up so she was looking in his eyes.

"Have you noticed that the last time I went on a date was the time of me saving you from Malfoy. I felt protective of you and then I started talking to Remus and James and they made me realize that I love you, Sara Nakamura," he said smiling at her. She smiled back and he brought his lips to hers. They pulled back when Lily and James came downstairs both grinning.

"Hey are you two a couple?" James asked seeing his best friend with Sara.

"Yeah we are," Sirius stated pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What about you two?" Sara asked not looking away from Sirius.

"We are together," Lily stated hugging James who grinned.

"Where's Remus?" James asked confused.

"He'll be here in three seconds," Sara stated with her against Sirius and eyes closed.

"How do you-" James started before the portrait door busted open and Sam came in with a laughing Remus.

"Is that a yes?" Lily asked with a brow raised.

"Yep, you?" Sam asked.

"Yep. And you can tell Sara answer," she stated at the two who were snogging.

"Yeah I can tell," Sam stated smiling at the two.'

"Life is going to be easy right?" Sara asked looking at Sirius who smiled and nodded.


End file.
